Onoda Sakamichi
Onoda Sakamichi is the protagonist of the series and a first year in high school. He is a member of the Souhoku High School Bicycle Club and a climber. He is also an anime otaku, his favorite anime being Love Hime. Appearance Onoda has straight black hair and round blue eyes, though he has been portrayed with brown eyes on a few occasions. He is of average height and has a relatively frail build. Personality Onoda is quite shy and has a hard time speaking up for himself, but ever since meeting Imaizumi, Naruko, and the rest of the Sohoku cyclists, his courage has been growing and he has stepped into the world of bicycles. Plot Skills and Techniques Although he does not have a lot of stamina, he is capable of riding with extremely high cadences even when climbing uphill. He is a natural climber and a fast learner who was able to learn the dancing technique in a very short period of time. He also has natural balance over the bike: he was able to climb over rollers on his first try without falling, an amazing feat that many skilled cyclists can't acomplish, and he has been able to ride the bike over a very thin (almost wheel-thick) edge of the road. Relationships Naruko Shoukichi Onoda met Naruko at Akihabara. Naruko immediately recognizes Onoda as an otaku and asks him for advice about figures. However, he ignores Onoda's advice on which figures to buy and buys the one that looks the coolest. He ends up being 1000 yen short and asks Onoda for a loan. Once they leave the store, Onoda thinks of Naruko as the kind of friend he would like to go to Akihabara with. Later, a man insults Onoda's mommy bike and they end up chasing after the man together. As the series progresses, they become incredibly close friends and Naruko ends up like a brother figure to Onoda. Imaizumi Shunsuke Imaizumi was the first cyclist to stumble upon Onoda, who was easily riding his mommy bike over the rear entrance of Souhoku High, and was appalled to see him singing while doing so. Because of this, he challenges Onoda to a race, saying that he'll join the Anime Club if he doesn't win. Imaizumi ends up winning, however Onoda pushed him to dance in order to beat him. Imaizumi later suggests that he joins the bicycle racing club, although he says he is not forcing Onoda to do so. Makishima Yuusuke Kinjou Shingo Tadokoro Jin Toudou Jinpachi Manami Sangaku Arakita Yasutomo Trivia He used to live on top of a very steep hill and nobody wanted to go to his house because it would take ages to climb. ;Likes : Udon with wakame, meat made by his mother and watching anime. ;Weaknesses : Big, barking dogs ;Collects : Anime figures : DVDs : Royal Force anime stickers ;Best subject : None Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:Climbers Category:Astrological sign: Pisces Category:Blood type: O Category:Souhoku High Bicycle Club